


Not fieldwork, but handwork.

by MJ_Watson



Series: 00Q or How to drive each other mad while working for MI6 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, gun talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/pseuds/MJ_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night in Q-Branch. Silence. At last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not fieldwork, but handwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is my first drabble published here and my first 00Q, so please be gentle but have no mercy with me!!!  
> (Well, no, please, do be gentle, but I can take whatever you feel about my little baby, it won't hurt... a lot...).  
> I'm no native english speaker, so please point me my mistakes so I can learn from them!  
> I am a little bold but this is no brit-picked and no-beta tested. Just got out from my fingers and I felt I should publish it (and my girlfriend told me to do it so... here it is).  
> With your comments and your pointings to my work, I'll try to improve myself and I'll publish more drabbles if you want them :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this 'til the end ^^ Hope you enjoy it!.

Q-Branch was usually empty that late in the night, except for Q himself. That was his favourite moment of the day; when he could enjoy the silence and the equipment of his place of work, without the urges of… ugh, people. It also had its queues, as for instance, that everything he invented there was directly under Government’s control, so he couldn’t take it home, or even name it his; he also couldn’t be in his pajamas, and that was a big disadvantage if you asked him (although no-one in work would respect him again if he came in his pink and blue pjs… but the comfort was worth the mocking in Q’s opinion; obviously not in M’s opinion, so he couldn’t do it. What a pity.).  
So… as he couldn’t start with any of the ideas he had buzzing in his head, he had chosen to stay there just to fix some of the guns Double-O agents brought him back, when they did bring something back; he had 001 and 006’s Armscor with palm print activation (one of his latest achievements for which Q was really proud), 003 and 005 Bersa’s, with increased number of bullets, 004’s Colt, 002’s Heckler &Koch’s G11… but no trace of 007’s Beretta. As usual.  
Q let out a big sigh an grabbed the Colt; 004 always had a thing for classics. It was a Government 1911 model, all in black, specially well-adjusted for 004’s small but strong hands. He checked the mechanism hidden in the gun handle and, taking the gun by it’s barrel, pressed a button of his watch; then small spikes that Q knew were poisoned with curare showed in the handle. Satisfied, he put the gun down in its specific case; 004 was always careful with the stuff she was given and usually returned it in one piece, for what Q was really grateful. He actually liked 004, when she was not trying to get him into bed “for Queen and Country”, or “for her mental health”. Women… were just not his division; but well, neither were men. Not all men as a matter of fact.

Q dismissed every thought and started disassembling the gun, piece by piece, slowly, like he was just caressing the metal with his long, slender fingers. As he dismantled the weapon, the little venom tubes were shown up, half empty, and Q carefully filled them with the needle he had ready on the table. After that, he just assembled every little part of it without even needing to look for anything, the pieces just… fit, in his head and within his hands; as every time he had something in his head, were it new or already invented, each part just clicked inside his place once he understood the mechanism. He couldn’t help but smile, enjoying every movement his pale fingers made.

Bond leaned on the door’s frame with a fond smile, enjoying the sight and not wanting to think and figure out if he was capable of being jelous of a Colt.


End file.
